A Choice Made
by fierysuzaku
Summary: Tsuna had made a choice... Reborn asks him if he regrets... he says he doesn't... As he recalls the past he could not help but miss his old friend and guardian...


He stared across the rain-splattered window, releasing a small sigh of longing.

_So much for an accurate weather report._ Thought the teen as he went on with musings, noting the sheer irony of a storm in a supposed to be sunny day, a small frown graced his features only to be broken by an all too familiar kick to the head.

"OW!!! What did I do now?!" he asked rubbing the sore spot the arcobaleno had just hit.

"It is unfitting for a boss to mope." Replied the baby, looking at his student with observing obsidian eyes.

"I am not moping!" denied the boy blushing slightly at the comment, only to receive another blow this time with a green paper fan bearing a signature pair of tawny eyes.

"How many times must I tell you that you can never lie to me, Dame Tsuna." He said as Leon returned to its original form and settled upon his shoulder.

"Do you regret your choice?" he continued noting how the charge's teeth clenched at the question.

"It's been more than a year. He should be back by now." Tsuna sighed ignoring the previous question.

"Answer the question Tsuna. Do you regret?" said the hit man not willing to let Tsuna off just yet.

"No." he answered through clenched teeth.

"Then what's the problem?" asked Reborn off-handedly knowing full well the reason behind his student's current mood.

"Well, besides that fact you _forgot_ to mention a certain condition when you told me to make a choice, you could say that I'm upset as to why he isn't allowed to make contact with us and that he's been gone for almost TWO YEARS!" emphasized the brunette visibly distressed and worried.

"But it was _your_ choice in the end. Besides, if I told you that the chosen one would have to undergo a specialized form of training, you would have been difficult to deal with. He's a big boy Tsuna, he can handle himself." Replied the baby crossing his small arms while he waited for the much-predicted reply.

"I know that. But _two_ years? How can he be _not_ ready?!" exclaimed the Tenth, brown eyes disbelieving.

"You overestimate him. _I've _been training you for almost _four _years and you're _still_ not ready. What makes you think _he_ is? Dame Tsuna, why are you so afraid?" retorted Reborn almost feeling a bit insulted.

"A-Afraid? I am not – " asked the confused boy only to be cut off by the tutor.

"Yes you are. You're worried for him, even when it was the Ninth **himself **that had picked his personal trainer. You **must** learn to trust Family, Dame Tsuna." Concluded Reborn stressing the last statement.

"You're right. The Ninth knows what he's doing." Agreed the student obviously calmer at the reminder.

"Of course I am. Now why are you so scared?" he affirmed while resuming to the unanswered question.

"I wouldn't say scared. I'm just a bit… anxious." Supplied the teen almost expecting another hit.

"Anxious." Repeated Reborn showing no indication of doing such violent things just yet.

"Y-Yeah. It's just that we had been separated for so long that I wonder if – " he confirmed with a resigned sigh shifting his attention to the calming storm outside.

"He would be the same person you knew?" continued the tutor reading through his statement, only to be supplied a nod from the student as silence ensued.

"Dame Tsuna, of course he won't! That's the purpose of training, to change for the better. Can you honestly say that you were the person you were at middle school?" hitting the boy this time with a Leon-mallet.

"Ouch! No! No, I'm not!" screamed the boy as he was forced out of his musing once more.

_I wonder how he is doing? Does Reborn know?_ He questioned rubbing the growing bump on his head.

"I don't know his progress either. His training is one of the few secrets the Ninth has hidden from me, and since he confides to me almost everything, I should respect his right of keep things for himself." Said the tutor predicting his thoughts, noting the shocked expression on his face.

_Eh? Wait. Even Reborn doesn't know? What kind of training does he have? _He blinks in wonderment only to snap Reborn's voice.

"Stop moping already or I'll change my mind and give you another training session." Continued the baby threatening him as Leon turned into an all too familiar gun.

"Okay. Okay. I'll stop moping just don't make me do another five laps around Namimori." Waving his hands nervously, sighing in relief as the hit man left him.

* * *

"_**Wake up, Dame Tsuna!" said Reborn kicking him lightly in the head to wake him up.**_

"_**Huh? R-Reborn! What? It's not even six yet and it's a weekend!" he observed as he glanced at the flashing numerical lights on the clock.**_

"_**Tsk! Dame Tsuna, you should know by now that a boss never rests." Remarked the tutor as he jumped off of the boy's bed.**_

"_**I am not a boss!" exclaimed Tsuna vainly trying to convince Reborn for what seems to be the millionth time, but something tells him it was way more than that.**_

"_**Stop being so stubborn stupid. You're the Vongola Decimo, not only have you won the Ring Battle and passed the Boss' succession test, even Vongola Primo released the seal on your rings deeming you worthy of such power. What more proof do you want? Anyway, back to the point. I have some news for you, there is no training today." Said the tutor casual as he watched relief fill the student's face.**_

"_**Really?" he asked in hope only to crumble at the next words.**_

"_**Yes. A boss' responsibilities borders beyond the show of strength and power, it also involves making decisions for the good of his Family." Affirmed the child.**_

**This can't be good.**_** His intuition hinted as he stared blankly waiting for the child tutor to continue.**_

"_**You are to make a very important decision which concerns not only your guardians but Vongola as well. So choose carefully Dame Tsuna. This is a choice you are not allowed to regret." he continued once noting he wasn't going to get a answer from the charge.**_

"_**B-But…" he tried to protest but Reborn stopped him.**_

"_**No buts! You have until the end of the day to make a decision. Choose well." said the baby preparing to leave.**_

"_**Wait! What am I going to decide on?" he reached out only to meet a smirking Reborn who answered him without hesitation.**_

* * *

He sighs at the memory once more as he began to walk towards a familiar path, ending him up on the weathered walls of Namimori Middle. He stole a gaze up as the clouds began to move and reveal the ever shining sun. A reminiscent smile laced his features as the memories played. He let out a chuckle at the constant banters and troubles they had.

"What are you doing here Herbivore?" asked the raven-haired prefect eyeing him in cold calculation.

"H-Hibari-san! I was just passing by." He explained taking a step back just in case the prefect decides to impose discipline on him once more.

"Is that so?" his eyes narrowed, Tsuna could almost hear the wheels in his head turn debating whether he would let him go or just beat the crap out of him for old times' sake.

"Y-Yeah! Well I gotta go!" he sprinted off, not giving the older teen a chance to contemplate.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Man, that was close!" he exclaimed as he took a seat on a nearby bench gazing lazily of how the sunlight filtered through the treetops inducing a design of shadowy lace under him.

_And here I thought going to Namimori Middle was safe considering he decided to impose his disciplinary rule on Namimori High._ He thought with chagrin as dark memories of being beaten to death by Hibari entered.

"_**First of all he must be strong." **_

The words of Reborn echoed through his musings as he recalled the time when he enumerated the ideal traits to help him choose.

_He's strong. Not as strong as Hibari-san. But he is strong._ he concluded as the past came to rush at him.

* * *

**Strong. **_**He repeated in thought only to pale at his first consideration.**_

_**Hibari Kyoya would always be the strongest guardian there was no doubt about that. So when Reborn told Tsuna one of the most principle characteristics needed was strength, the first person that came to him was the dark prefect of Namimori himself.**_

_**HELL NO!!! He shouted within berating himself for even considering the possibility. He may not be the smartest person the world, but even an idiot like himself still has an inkling of self-preservation. To consider the legendary Skylark would be like sending himself to an early death.**_

**Hibari is definitely out of the question.**_** He concluded as a slight shiver of horror ran down his spine at the very minute possibility.**_

"_**Hmph! You're actually considering Hibari." Said the tutor raising a brow as the student shuddered visibly.**_

"_**OF COURSE NOT!!! I'M NOT SUICIDAL!!!" he shrieked in horror as he saw the baby actually contemplating his first unintentional choice.**_

"_**Besides. I thought – " he injected only to be cut off once more.**_

"_**You thought wrong. In the end, it is always the boss' decision. Never forget that Tsuna," said the tutor growing serious at the words.**_

* * *

A small frown settled upon his lips, closing his eyes, he took a deep calming breath, inhaling the sweet scent of nature. He seems to find silence quite gloomy nowadays, he was so used to all the noise that too much silence would either put him into a brooding mood or just simply bore him to exhaustion.

"If I had known that the one I chose would be gone for this long maybe considering Hibari-san wasn't such a bad idea. Then again, I must also consider the long-term effect." He said to himself recalling briefly how surprised he was to see the prefect in Namimori High, claiming that since they graduated, the school became disciplined once more and so he came to Namimori High to make sure to instill the proper discipline considering they all 'gathered' in the same school.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Boss." She said gaining his attention, since he was all too busy in his recollections that he didn't notice a certain violet-haired girl approach him.

"Ah! Chrome, I didn't notice you there." he stated donning a sincere smile.

"Boss, are you alright?" she asked evidently concerned as her amethyst eye observed the signs of worry Tsuna had failed to hide.

"Of course! I was just thinking that's all." He reasoned trying to hide his restlessness.

"Oh! Then, mind if I sit then. Ken and Chikusa went off somewhere and told me to wait for them here. They say they had to go meet someone called MM." she said as she sat beside him after receiving an allowing nod from him.

"Umm… Chrome…" he said breaking the calm silence that briefly enveloped them.

"I will wait." She suddenly said, surprising him at her determined yet gentle words.

"Huh?"he remarked in a confused manner turning to face her single yet penetrating gaze.

"I will wait for his return." She continued with hints of encouragement as she sent the double edge message.

"Chrome." His eyes softened as he waited for her to continue.

"He'll return boss. Don't worry." She assured giving him a cute smile that seems to be contagious making him return it with his own. Their little moment however, was severed when a harsh yell echoed through the air gaining the two's attention.

"So that's where you've been! We have been looking all over for you! Come on, we're hungry and lunch's not going to cook itself." Shouted Ken while Chikusa stood not far behind silent as always. Since coming from the future, Chrome had learned a few cooking lessons from Kyoko and Haru and was able to utilize the once thought to be nonfunctioning kitchen of Kokuyo Land.

"Well, I have to go." She stood up, as she walked towards her companions.

"Oh, well see you soon then. You'll still be going to Namimori High, right?" he said hoping, she wouldn't change her mind after joining them in the said school.

"Yes, boss." She confirmed giving him one of those bright gentle smiles.

"Just be patient boss." She added before she turned her back leaving the mafia don alone once more.

"Yeah, I will." But not before hearing his wistful reply.

* * *

"_**He must be patient as well." added Reborn sparking a reminder in the boys head.**_

"_**Speaking of patience…"he said remembering a certain promise.**_

"_**That issue can wait. Deal with this one first." Said Reborn dismissing the topic.**_

"_**For how long? When we arrived in the future, Mukuro was still held in that place." He said persistent in broaching the topic of giving his guardian an early release.**_

"_**For good reasons. Unless." Reasoned the baby pausing briefly allowing the boy to fill in the gaps while eyeing him with those emotionless orbs.**_

"_**It's not that. I promised Chrome that I'll help him get out." He said defensively.**_

"_**Even if he is your Mist Guardian, don't forget what he was before." retorted Reborn as a heavy atmosphere enveloped them.**_

"_**An enemy." he whispered in a low tone unwilling to remember the time when his friends were in danger.**_

"_**Exactly." Snapped the arcobaleno, proving his point.**_

"_**Why do I have to do this anyway? I don't want to be a boss." He said almost angrily, sounding close to a whine.**_

"_**Because like it or not, you're going to be one and you're going to need – " replied Reborn, edges of irritation coloring his tone.**_

"_**NO! I don't want to involve them." It was his turn to snap, the prospect of placing them in that much danger once more was something he refused to allow.**_

**I don't want to be a boss!!! **_**He screamed within, his hands clenching into tight fists.**_

"_**Dame Tsuna, they're already involved! Even the girls know who you are." Said Reborn making him face the reality of how deep they were already in.**_

"_**That's because you dragged them into it!" he said angry and frustrated.**_

"_**Hmm… From what I heard from Irie, your future self was the one who dragged them to the future in first place." Reminded the tutor sending the boy in teeth gritting silence.**_

"_**Would you rather have Xanxus be the next boss?" he said with a finishing verbal blow.**_

"_**No." sighed Tsuna in obvious defeat, his still fists shaking.**_

"_**Then I suggest you make up your mind. So far, you have eliminated Hibari and Mukuro, you have four more candidates to choose from." He said coldly, about to leave his student to decide on his own.**_

"_**Four?! Wait, Reborn. Lambo is included too?" the fact managed to snap the boy out of the heavy mood form earlier.**_

"_**Of course, he is your Lightning Guardian. " said the baby plainly.**_

"_**But he's just a kid!" protested Tsuna in disbelief.**_

"_**Every guardian has a fair chance." Notified the tutor turning his chubby face slightly to him.**_

"_**Fine. I eliminate Lambo from the line-up." He said as the list of candidate began to shorten.**_

"_**Good choice. Considering you have to wait for 20 years before he becomes useful." commented Reborn turning to face him completely.**_

"_**Hey! That's not true. He became really reliable in the future." Defended the boss.**_

"_**Che! You underestimate yourself yet you overestimate your guardians. Dame Tsuna, just come up with a choice by the end of the day. The remaining three aren't that bad." Turning his back once more.**_

"_**So it leaves me with, Onii-san, Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun." Concluded the boy.**_

"_**Yup! The last qualities are loyalty, intelligence, composure and endurance. Although, I guess you could place endurance under the patience category." affirmed Reborn filling the last bits of info needed.**_

"_**Eh?" remarked the now confused boy.**_

"_**You really are an idiot. Being patient doesn't necessarily mean waiting, it could be associated with endurance, fortitude even serenity really. The same goes for the traits. And Tsuna." He explains stopping by the open door**_

"_**Yeah?" replied the boy when his attention was called once more**_

"_**You do know that by finally agreeing to make this choice, you're finally accepting your place as the future mafia boss of Vongola." Reminded the child tutor waiting for a reply.**_

"_**I really don't have choice in the matter do I." answered the boy after a pregnant pause.**_

"_**No, you don't. We can't have Xanxus as the new boss, can we?" countered the Reborn.**_

"_**No. No, we can't. A lot of innocent people would get hurt if that happens." Agreed the Tsuna, accepting his fate. **_

"_**Your training resumes tomorrow." Announced Reborn as he leaves daring not to look back as a dark shadow was cast against his charge's eyes.**_

* * *

He continued his walk, admiring the multi-colored flowers that dotted the nearby bushes and how the soft sunlight managed to make grass glisten as its rays shined against the raindrops that fell earlier.

_It was either Onii-san, Yamamoto, or Gokudera. _He concluded, wistfulness took him once more as his gaze fell on a group of children playing in the distance.

_They all are both strong and loyal. Hm…Yamamoto is actually the only one that fits the patience and composure department to a T. Gokudera-kun and Onii-san are really impulsive people. I guess, I placed them under endurance. I don't know about composure though._ He chuckled at the memory of the two silver haired teens as their temper clash like well-sharpened swords while a grinning raven-haired baseball player stood against the background remarking how close the two were as Tsuna tried to stop the two from fighting each other which would obviously lead to gaining a certain someone's undesired attention.

_All in all Yamamoto would fit the bill perfectly. Except for the intelligence part, Gokudera has that spot hands down. However… Reborn did say it could take on other forms. His knowledge with the sword could count for intelligence._ He reasoned having seen the potential of his friend's IQ when the player would actually place his attention on his lessons instead of the game he loves so much.

_I couldn't do it to him. I know he quit baseball in that future, but I just can't. That goes for Onii-san as well, I can't make him stop boxing and I can't put Kyoko's brother in danger or drag him deeper into this. Well, too late for that._ remembering their sacrifices and the choice he had made, finally sealing their fates.

_Actually… Now that I think about it. Only Mukuro, Lambo, and Gokudera were really born into the mafia. The rest of us are simply normal people who were caught in all this mayhem. Hm… I guess Gokudera-kun really is a good choice to be my right-hand man. He is already used to their ways, unlike us._ He thought rather darkly at the prospect of being a boss.

_He is smart, strong and loyal. Sure, he may not be the calmest of the lot but I think he'll develop it out of sheer necessity as Reborn once said. And as for endurance… _he thought remembering a certain conversation he had overheard.

* * *

_**He decided to take a walk to help him decide on who he was going to make as his right-hand man. He was debating on Yamamoto or Gokudera. He was already close to making the silver-haired boy as his choice considering he had one of those nagging feelings to do so. **_

**Even though, Yamamoto is perfect for it. I don't think being my right hand would really do him good. Gokudera-kun is already used to these things so it would probably be the best choice.**_** He concluded walking along an unfamiliar cobbled path.**_

**Besides, if I do choose, Yamamoto. I would really make Gokudera mad since he seems to be the only one who really wants the job and would feel that Yamamoto is stealing it from him. **_**He deliberated while releasing a tired sigh. He was about to retrace his steps when he heard a familiar voice.**_

"_**What the hell do you want Shamal?" asked the grouchy teen while stared at the man sitting across the table. **_

**Gokudera-kun?**_** He thought as he neared a certain wall, only to see the said boy with Dr. Shamal.**_

"_**I just want to talk Hayato." Sighed the womanizer, interlacing his fingers as he sets them on his lap while he leans back observantly.**_

"_**About what?" delved the bomber almost cautiously since it was never a good sign when Dr. Shamal gets serious and decides to converse in a civil manner that doesn't involve the topic of women.**_

"_**About you're rather obsessive and possessive behavior concerning a certain successor." he said bluntly sending both Gokudera and Tsuna in a scarlet blush.**_

"_**I know he means a lot to you but don't you think your pushing it a wee bit much?" continued the doctor with hints of concern.**_

**T-They talking about me. Maybe I shouldn't… **_**he thought as his blush began to dissipate but unfortunately curiosity got the better of him, considering he was the main topic of the conversation. **_

_**Or so he thought.**_

"_**I just don't want to lose my place." Stated the ex-pianist in voice so low Tsuna had to strain his ears to hear it.**_

"_**Your place in what? You're already his storm guardian. Even if he got accepted in the title or not, you already had a place in the Vongola." Probed the doctor, a frown setting on his rough features.**_

"_**I know that." sighed the soon-to-be official right-hand.**_

"_**Then why are you leeching on to him like a lost puppy?" asked the man, not daring to sugarcoat his words.**_

**That's kinda harsh, Dr. Shamal. **_**He side commented as he could almost feel the boy radiate an aura of agitation. **_

"_**What brought to on anyway! Why now?" he remarked defensively.**_

"_**Because, I want to know how you'd deal with the possibility of him not choosing you as his right-hand, since you basically self-proclaim yourself like a pride less dunce." Informed Shamal as he took a sip from the red wine the waiter had served them.**_

**Shamal knows?! **_**Thought the shocked observer.**_

"_**So the time has finally come huh?" muttered the boy almost begrudgingly mirroring the doctor's actions.**_

**Wait. He knew this was coming?!**_** He exclaimed in thought.**_

"_**Yes. Reborn told me to talk to you, just in case."**_

**Reborn.**_** He thought, as that one word explained almost everything. **_

"_**Just in case the boss chooses Yamamoto over me." he added.**_

"_**So he knows." Tsuna whispered unconsciously, then suddenly hoping that the two didn't notice.**_

"_**Now, Hayato. What makes you so sure its Yamamoto? I'm sure there are others…"injected the doctor.**_

"_**Right. You do know that the remaining few would be the sadist prefect, the pineapple head, the idiotic boxer and the cow, right?" he said in a familiar mocking and sarcastic tone.**_

"_**Point taken." sighed Shamal.**_

"_**Anyway. After seeing myself, I wouldn't be surprised that the Tenth would choose Yamamoto over me." he said wistfully.**_

**SAY WHAT!!!**_** He was in total shock. He didn't expect the bomber to actually allow the possibility of Yamamoto Takeshi taking his place.**_

"_**How so?" inquired the man, if he was surprised he didn't show it.**_

"_**I failed more than a few times, Shamal. And it was one of those times that I saw of truly unworthy I was of the position." Confided the boy.**_

"_**If that is so, then why are you still claiming to be – " prodded the man as the bomber cut him off.**_

"_**Because I don't want him to worry. If I stop, he'd notice the change and get worried." He reasoned not daring to meet his old mentor's eyes.**_

**EH? I WOULD WHAT?**_** The surprises just kept coming, he never expected to hear those words.**_

"_**You're kidding. Let me get this straight. You brag and whine like a crazy over-possessive lunatic because you don't want your boss to worry?" asked Shamal no bothering to mask his disbelief.**_

**And risk being forever ridiculed because of claiming such things if I actually decide to take Yamamoto so I won't WORRY! Are you mad?! **_**He gaped in thought awaiting the teen's reply.**_

"_**Yeah." That simple affirmation was followed by a hallow pause, only to be interrupted by the waiter serving their ordered meal of Spaghetti and Meatballs.**_

"_**You really are a martyr, Hayato. I'm guessing that's why you're starting to show your old self, then." remarked Shamal catching both of the boy's attention.**_

**Old self?**_** Tsuna wondering briefly.**_

"_**Eh? What the hell are you talking about?!" spat the bomber. **_

"_**Oh? You didn't notice then." replied the doctor was he took a forkful of pasta.**_

"_**Notice what?! Spit it out dammit!" snapped the impatient teen.**_

"_**Well, before you partially deluded yourself to being the impregnable delinquent and started charging towards your enemies recklessly…" he stated after a well heard swallow.**_

"_**What do you mean… reckless. I'm never reckless." His eyes narrowed at the observation.**_

"_**So you missing your targets by a few inches, is included in one of your plans?"**_

**He misses?!**_** Thought Tsuna as he recalled the friends precision in throwing those explosives.**_

"_**How did you – "commented the shocked bomber.**_

"_**Know? It was quite obvious. I bet even Reborn had noticed." Stated the man.**_

**Well, I didn't.**_** Tsuna wanted to add.**_

"_**As I was saying. Before you met Tsuna, you actually took time to plan things out. I guess it could be referred to as composure in your case, but that's already stretching it. Except for the time where almost blew yourself up by lighting far too many dynamites than you can handle. What were you thinking anyway? I know you have an impaired sense of self-preservation but that move was just plain stupid." Said the doctor wearing a more distinct frown on his face.**_

"_**I guess, I sort of panicked. When he put out all of those explosives, I saw myself being kicked out of the only family that actually let me in." reasoned Gokudera almost embarrassed.**_

**He mentioned about that, but I didn't know he was so desperate to join a family. **_**He thought recalling the time they confronted Gokudera and ended up with a brief life story.**_

"_**You still have a lot to learn. But anyway, I personally think that being with Tsuna has helped you A LOT but…" trailed off the man as if searching for the right words.**_

"_**But what?" asked the bomber, wanting to know what else the man has observed.**_

"_**It had made you reckless. You're desire to impress him overpowered your rational thinking. And doing so, you lost your touch. To be honest I was quite surprised that you even managed to hit Levi's…" wanting to continue but was stopped.**_

"_**I get it." snapped the boy.**_

"_**But that doesn't include the reason why you became his dog." Inserted Shamal gaining him one of Gokudera's poisonous glare.**_

"_**Che! You sound like Hibari." Spat his friend.**_

"_**Hmph? If you bark like a dog and act like a dog then you are one." Coniuned the doctor unfazed by the glare.**_

"_**Fuck you!" he snapped only for the man to comment once more.**_

"_**See, you even bark like one." He stated as if proving a point earning him growl.**_

"_**And sounds like one too. You know, Hayato. I'm quite sure, even you were taught etiquette lessons." He said as he took another bite out of his meal.**_

"_**Shut up." Muttered the boy as he proceeded to dig in as well.**_

**Dog? Gokudera-kun is not a dog! How could Dr. Shamal say that. He's been through A LOT I wouldn't be surprised with Hibari, but still. So he's really loyal. **_**He defended clearly upset with the comment.**_

"_**He was one of the few people who actually showed me, I was worth something besides of being a hired killer. And even if he does choose the baseball idiot over me, my loyalty and life will always be his. There, you have your answer. You don't have to worry about me. I can handle myself." He suddenly said breaking the silence gazing up from is half-finished meal to meet the womanizer's eyes.**_

"_**All right, I understand." Conceded the man as he signaled for the bill and proceeded to leave when his change came.**_

"_**Hey, Shamal." Called out the boy glancing at his old mentor once more.**_

"_**Thanks." He said in continuance giving the man a small smile. **_

"_**Just don't get used to it kid." Smirked the man in reply.**_

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**He entered the room, throwing himself on the bed hardening his resolve upon the choice he has made.**_

"_**Have you made your choice?" inquired Reborn jumping on the bed beside him.**_

"_**Yes, I have." He answered letting his mind rest while he readies himself for tomorrow.**_

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Reborn left to personally inform the Ninth of his choice after a week of intensified training, he came back three days after. His decision was then announced to the gathered guardians on the day they finished their term as second year middle school students while earning a grateful smile from the right-hand.**_

"_**I promise to do my best, Tenth!" vowed his silver-haired friend, his stormy eyes gleaming with joy.**_

_**What he didn't expect of course was Reborn's announcement.**_

"_**Now that you've finally proclaimed your right-hand, I would just like to inform you of some added info."**_

**Added info is never good.**_** He cringed awaiting the words.**_

"_**The Ninth informed me that Gokudera is to leave for Italy tomorrow for his training to prepare him to be your right-hand." Informed the baby earning him gasps of shock.**_

"_**WHAT???!!!" they all exclaimed except Hibari and Chrome.**_

"_**He's going back to ITALY!!!" Tsuna added in shock.**_

"_**D-Don't worry Tenth! I'll be back before you know it. We can always email each other right?"tried to reassure his boss.**_

"_**Wrong." Corrected Reborn just when Tsuna was about to calm down.**_

"_**EH?" Tsuna remarked that the words.**_

"_**Apparently, Gokudera won't be allowed any contact during his training. Don't ask. I don't know why either." Stated the arcobaleno his dark eyes betraying nothing.**_

* * *

"He didn't have to leave. His trainer could have just come here instead." He remarked as leaned on his desk at school. They're already starting their years as Second Year students and still no contact from the right-hand.

He groaned as he couldn't help but recall at how he and Yamamoto – mainly he – had to suffer under Reborn's tutoring since Gokudera isn't there to help them study anymore. He still shudders at the sight of seemingly harmless colorfully painted mystery boxes. He could also remember the numerous beating he got from Hibari since Reborn decided that he'd learn his lesson better if he'd just let his student oversleep thus making him late for classes. The certain bomber that always came to pick him up was now replaced by a baseball playing swordsman who too would sometimes oversleep.

_I guess, you'd never come to appreciate someone's true value until they're gone._ He concluded as memories of him getting bullied by others came since Gokudera-kun wasn't there to scare them away.

"Hey! Good morning." A cheerful greeting woke him from his reminiscing.

"Ah, Good morning to you too, Yamamoto." He smiled in greeting.

"You here early. I came by your house and you already left." Observed the boy wearing the same happy-go-lucky grin.

"Really, I didn't notice." He said already noticing that only a few of their classmates had arrived. He briefly remembers one time when he woke up actually on time, and it was when he talked to a certain bomber about his problems.

"I miss him too you know. We all do." Said Yamamoto as if partially reading his thoughts.

"Yeah! It's really been quiet since he left." He agreed while making a slight observation.

"But not the good kind. Come on, Tsuna. You didn't know it would take this long and besides Haru said he seems to be doing just fine." supplied the athlete trying to lighten early nostalgic mood.

"I find it really weird that the tutor would allow Haru to see how he was doing and not any of us." He stated inwardly feeling a bit of jealousy at Haru.

The fact at Haru managed to win a free trip to Italy lasting about a week where Bianchi escorted her but the older woman had to do some errands therefore temporarily leaving Haru in the Vongola Castle. What they didn't know of course that Gokudera's tutor was in one of his 'generous moods' and had told the Ninth to bring Haru over to the training facility which according to Haru was a large mansion so that she could have some company. She never saw the tutor but she managed to talk to Gokudera where she basically dredged up all the details on how they all were doing, but when she asked the other to tell he just told her he wasn't allowed to say anything. But he sends his message that his fine and would try his best to speed up the training process. Bianchi was gone for three days so Haru had three days with him in the big mansion. She had to leave when the Ninth informed her Bianchi was coming back. She then told the woman what had happened and in turn told us as well.

"Yeah, but I'm sure he has his reasons." Assured the player smiling once more.

"But her visit has been almost over a year ago. Even Reborn doesn't know how he's doing." He said as he was once reminded of long his friend was gone.

"Really? That's some secret training." Remarked the taller boy scratching his chin in wonderment.

"Yeah!" agreed Tsuna clearly upset with all the secrecy.

"Well, there's no use moping around. If Gokudera finds out that I wasn't doing my job of cheering you up, he'll blow me to bits." Joked the swordsman lightening the atmosphere effortlessly.

"Haha! Okay, we don't want that do we." He laughed the memory of a dynamite wielding friend.

Soon the remaining class occupants entered. First was Kyoko who was accompanied by Haru and then Hana who was rather bewildered that he came in early, Chrome followed last. Once the bell rang, their new teacher entered and the class starts to quite down.

"Okay, welcome to your first day as Second Year Students. I'm Mr. Honda, you homeroom advisor." Said the teacher who seems to be in his early thirties.

"But before we proceed, I would like to introduce a new comer. He came all the way from Italy so I hope you'll treat him well." smiled the teacher was he signaled the new comer to come inside.

He was taller and his muscles were a bit more pronounced but his form was still lithe. His face was now a bit angular and is starting to resemble his self Ten Years into the future. His hair had the same style and color.

"GOKUDERA-KUN!" he exclaimed in shock as a familiar face greeted him with a smile.

"TENTH!" grinned the right-hand exclaiming shocks from his other classmates – the fan girls in particular – who had not have the chance to know him while those who have paled at bit since they too were no strangers to his gruff manners.

_He's back. _He joyfully sang within while he could feel the other's joy radiating from behind.

* * *

**-END-**

A/N: So what do you guys think? Not OC I hope… Let us pretend none of the two hit men notice Tsuna listening…Anyways… the idea came when I noticed reading the words of **'self proclaimed right-hand man'** in a few fics… so I decided… why not make Gokudera-kun official… …my fics would probably take place after the FUTURE ARC and might go on from there they may also be a bit interconnected … I like the INHERITANCE ARC though… =)

Btw… just plain curious… when did you guys finally get it that it was Gokudera who went away? And what do you think about me doing some fics pertaining to his training there in ITALY… hmmm… I'd need suggestions on what exactly he's been training on. I already have a tutor in mind… but the lessons he is to undergo evade me… anyway… enough of my babbling… thanks for reading and please review…

P.S. Amano Akira owns KHR not me… T.T


End file.
